США (Civ4)
США — держава в игре Civilization IV. Стратегия Морской котик — один из самых сильных юнитов в игре, готовый вести боевые действия в любой точке мира в любых условиях. Торговые центры приносит в дополнение к бонусам супермаркета несколько процентов дохода. Игровое описание США — молодая страна по стандартам игры Civilization: ей немногим больше двухсот лет. США достигли своих нынешних размеров только к концу XIX века, а мировой державой стали только в середине XX века. Америка была первой европейской колонией, добившейся независимости, и одним из первых государств, основанных на посылке, что верховная власть принадлежит народу, а не правительству. До 1770-х гг. жители американских колоний были лояльными подданными Британской империи, но сочетание налогов и плохого управления привело в 1776 г. к революции. Джордж Вашингтон, главнокомандующий американской армии во время Войны за независимость, а позднее — первый президент Соединенных Штатов, сумел победить в войне, хотя преимущество было не на его стороне, и заложил конституционное основание для дальнейшего роста Америки. В первые полтора века страна была занята в основном разведкой своей территории, внутренним развитием и экономическим ростом. С 1820-х — 30-х гг. американские политики становились все более демократичными, в отличие от квази-аристократов первых лет независимости. Но несмотря на стремительный рост территории и населения, страну продолжала разделять на две части проблема рабства. Борьба между сторонниками и противниками рабовладения вылилась в кровавую Гражданскую войну, которая продолжалась четыре года и унесла сотни тысяч жизней. Но все же единство страны было сохранено, а сила центрального федерального правительства значительно возросла по сравнению с довоенным состоянием. После войны между Севером и Югом и периода восстановления в стране настало время невиданного прежде процветания. За два послевоенных десятилетия более чем вдвое выросли объемы промышленного производства, число рабочих и число заводов и фабрик. Промышленному буму способствовали иммиграция из Европы, технический прогресс и масса новых изобретений, сделанных в Америке: пишущая машинка, линотип, фонограф, электрическое освещение, кассовый аппарат, пневмотормоз, вагон-рефрижератор, автомобиль и другие — а повсеместное распространение корпоративных организаций давало новые возможности для крупных финансовых и коммерческих предприятий и привлекало новый капитал. Но несмотря на то, что Америка выбилась в мировые промышленные лидеры, она продолжала придерживаться доктрины изоляционизма и обращала мало внимания на происходящее за ее границами. Испано-американская война 1898 г. стала первым знаком выхода США на мировую арену, но всерьез они занялись мировой политикой только в Первую мировую войну. После Версальской мирной конференции в 1919 г. Америка снова отвернулась от остального мира и наслаждалась процветанием в следующее десятилетие, прозванное бурными двадцатыми. Увы, этот экономический бум не затянулся. В 1929 г. случился крах фондовой биржи на Уолл-стрит, что положило начало Великой депрессии 1930-х годов — банки лопались, а безработица достигла невиданных размеров. Но когда президентом был выбран Франклин Рузвельт, он приступил к плану восстановления страны под названием Новый курс. Программа шла с переменным экономическим успехом, но она помогла вернуть народу почти полностью утраченные надежду и уверенность в себе. Рузвельт оставался во главе государства и во время Второй мировой войны, но умер за несколько месяцев до победы. После победы союзников во Второй мировой войне США оказались одной из двух мировых сверхдержав (другой был Советский Союз). Всего за несколько лет бывшие союзники стали противниками «холодной войне», напряженном относительно бескровном противостоянии, которое продолжалось сорок лет. Что касается внутренних дел, то в 1950-х гг. страна наслаждалась периодом относительного процветания, в 1960-х прошла через бурные социальные и культурные перемены, а в 1970-х вступила в период экономического застоя, который в последующие десятилетия сменился ростом. Со времени распада советской империи в 1989-91 гг. США остаются единственной мировой сверхдержавой. Но сейчас Америке угрожают не традиционные армии на поле битвы, а террористические организации, которые в своих атаках не делают различий между военными и мирными жителями. Для борьбы с подобным противником часто используются тренированные спецподразделения, такие как Морские котики, использующие передовые виды вооружения. Но несмотря на подавляющую экономическую и военную силу, США могут успешно бороться с угрозами современного мира, только сотрудничая с другими государствами. Названия городов # Вашингтон # Нью-Йорк # Бостон # Филадельфия # Атланта # Чикаго # Сиэтл # Сан-Франциско # Лос-Анджелес # Хьюстон # Портленд # Сент-Луис # Майами # Буффало # Детройт # Новый Орлеан # Балтимор # Денвер # Цинциннати # Даллас # Мемфис # Кливленд # Канзас-Сити # Сан-Диего # Ричмонд # Лас-Вегас # Феникс # Альбукерке # Миннеаполис # Питтсбург # Окленд # Тамна # Орландо # Такома # Санта Фе # Олимпия # Хант Вэлли # Спрингфилд # Пало-Анто # Сентрал # Спокан # Джэксонвилл # Саванна # Чарлстон # Сан-Антонио # Омаха # Бирмингем # Гонолулу # Анкоридж # Сакраменто # Солт-Лейк-Сити # Рино # Бойсе # Милуоки # Санта-Круз # Монтеррей # Санта-Моника # Литтл-Рок # Колумбус # Лебам Язык Юниты США говорят на современном английском языке, они используют те же звуковые записи, что и юниты Великобритании. Список фраз юнитов: * Order000: As you wish! * Order001: Move out! * Order002: Certainly! * Order003: We're on it! * Order004: No problem! * Order005: Consider it done! * Order006: Very well! * Order007: On our way! * Order008: Let's get moving! * Order009: You can count on us! * Select000: Reporting for duty! * Select001: At your service! * Select002: Tell me what to do! (Скажите мне, что надо делать!) * Select003: Awaiting your orders! * Select004: Ready for action! (Мы готовы!) * Select005: What's the plan? * Select006: Yes? (Да?) * Select007: Your orders? (Ваши приказы?) * Select008: What do you need? (Что Вам нужно?) * Select009: All present and accounted for! (Все на месте, расчёт окончен!) Галерея Вашингтонский кафедральный собор.jpg|''Вашингтонский кафедральный собор'' Хрустальный собор.jpg|''Хрустальный собор'' Америкосы в Багдаде.jpg|''Американские солдаты в Багдаде'' Базилика Непорочного зачатия.jpg|''Базилика Непорочного зачатия Пресвятой Девы Марии'' Гамбургер.jpg Скоростной поезд в Бостоне.jpg|''Скоростной поезд Acela Express в Бостоне'' en:American (Civ4) es:Estadounidense (IV) Категория:Державы (Civ4)